


Frater Meus

by theliteraltrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Gen, Murder, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale as Brutus, Peter Is A Bad Guy, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, The Hale Family, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Please know my actions are not motivated only by envyI too have a destinyThis death will be artThe people will speak of this day from near and afarThis event will be historyAnd I'll be great tooI don't want what you haveI wanna be you-In which Peter is Brutus and Talia is Caesar





	Frater Meus

**Author's Note:**

> fic is inspired by Brutus by Buttress please listen to it while reading this

_My name is Brutus and my name means heavy_ _  
_ _So with a heavy heart I'll guide this dagger into the heart of my Enemy_

 

Hale pack meetings were particularly annoying for Peter. There was something about everyone watching Talia as she spoke, taking in every word she said, as if she were a hero, that agitated him. It had always been like this. Everyone always paid attention to Talia, she was the alpha afterall. She was born to be the alpha, just as she was training Laura to be her successor. Peter didn’t see it as fair. Hale family tradition was that the eldest daughter would be the alpha. None of the son’s had a chance unless they didn’t have any sisters.

Peter believed that he deserved a chance at the alpha position, just as Derek deserved the chance. It should be based on which of the children was more fit upon maturation. It shouldn’t be a gender or age thing, rather the position should be a mentality. But, Peter didn’t get a say in this. He was just a beta. Talia was the alpha.

He would be lying if he said he never contemplated the possibility of stealing the position. Hell, that would be the biggest lie he had ever told. And Peter was a particularly deceitful man.

Peter and Talia had always been close, she was only a few years older than him. She wasn’t just his sister, she was his friend. He didn’t have any friends aside from her and then later Derek. Although with Derek’s teenage angst, being friends wasn’t particularly fun. Talia was frequently busy with being a mother and an alpha. Her youngest child was just 10 years old, and Derek was having a particularly tough time after killing his first girlfriend. He even blamed it on Peter. How pathetically sad.

After watching Deucalion have such a wild character twist upon being blinded and seeing that Talia didn’t react much to her friend becoming a killer, Peter was convinced that Talia wasn’t fit to be alpha. She didn’t voice an opinion on if she liked the new Deucalion or if she was mourning his dead pack. Peter would have at least said that it was a pity whether he meant it or not. It’s about appearances, and Talia didn’t have one beyond her special ability. Peter could learn how to do that, and he’d be better than her. But he didn’t have the patience nor the time to learn.

It was during a restless night while Derek was sobbing himself to sleep that Peter decided he would finally do it. He’d kill Talia and then he’d kill Derek just to get him to move the fuck on. Sure, Peter had never killed anyone so far in his life, and he never cared for anyone the way Derek cared for Paige, but he didn’t think it was that big of a deal. He cried himself to sleep nearly every night, and he had locked himself in his bedroom only coming out when he was forced to. Peter couldn’t imagine being that sad. He would go mad if he isolated himself like Derek was.

Watching Talia was easy. She trusted him enough and they spent time together anyways. So, she would willingly share things with him. Peter believed that Talia told him everything, which would work well in his favor if he were going to do this. He wasn’t sure when he would do it, just that it should be one on one. No witnesses, that way he could say it was an accident or it was to put her out of her misery.

He was actually shocked that Talia suggested one summer day that they should spar. He agreed, and Talia took him to the preserve. She liked being in touch with nature, especially when they sparred. It was fun, she won the first few rounds. Then, he won, getting a tactical advantage. He was faster than her, no matter how powerful she was. Then she won again, anticipating his movements and tackling him.

She smiled above him, her knee on his chest. She lifted her head high on her shoulders. “Is that all you’ve got, Peter?” she asked.

Peter knew she could hear his ragged breathing and the fast pace of his heart. He looked her in the eyes before flashing his gold, letting out a low growl. Talia laughed, moving to get off of him. Peter decided it was either now or never. He extended his claws, causing her smile to fall. He snarled and used her surprise to his advantage.

The blood gushing onto his face would have been disgusting if it wasn’t accompanied with the knowledge that soon, he would have her power. Her face was frozen in an expression of betrayal as she collapsed on him. Peter let out a deep breath, taking a second to collect himself before he pushed Talia off of him. She rolled onto her back and he sat up. His hands shook as he took in the sight of her lifeless eyes.

When he got back to the Hale house and flashed his eyes, they were red. He explained with tearful eyes that it was an accident, the sparring went too far. He didn’t mean to kill her. He would do anything to take it back. They believed him.

 

_My name is Brutus but the people will call me Rex_

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: rex is Latin for king


End file.
